<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>局外人 by StarSentinel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896344">局外人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSentinel/pseuds/StarSentinel'>StarSentinel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSentinel/pseuds/StarSentinel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他想或許世間萬物最終都帶有一點遺憾，遺憾中帶有一點成全，成全中帶有一點瀟灑。就像冬去終究春會來，現在乾枯的黑色枝葉，會於來年開滿喧鬧的鮮花。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※請先注意人物概要<br/>這是一篇１２原本在一起卻分手，後來１５在一起，３原本很隱諱的喜歡６…的以２為角度的３２故事。<br/>如果可以接受，再請繼續觀看下去。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李抒澔頹廢的睜開了眼睛，因痠疼抗議著的眼皮刺激著神經，他直起臂膀，暈呼麻木的讓人一時意識不清意識與現實之間的界線，似乎在他眼前曾浮現一雙濕潤欲哭的眼，呼之欲出的哽咽，以及無力垂落的雙手，他呆若木雞，對於現狀完全失去了掌握。</p>
<p>原來那是夢。</p>
<p>他掙扎著起身，盡可能不發出聲音以免打擾熟睡的隊友。</p>
<p>他走下床鋪，寂靜的腳步聲格外響亮，整個室內黑暗失了生氣，他想著是不是該開窗透氣，沒有風，也沒有光，沒有熟悉的呼吸聲與翻動床鋪的嘎砸聲，一切是那麼的寧靜，彷彿他的頭痛，他的倦怠，他的痠疼獨立於他，與世隔絕，他拖動了門把，突然想起來淪落至此的理由。</p>
<p>他的隊友們現在遠在半個地球外的美國進行巡迴公演，而他，因傷缺席。</p>
<p>他推開了門把，想要去廚房倒杯水，想要換掉一身濕透的上衣跟睡褲，或許也該換腿上的藥膏與貼布。他半瞇著眼睛前進，腦袋裡浮現了那匆匆一別的臉，那雙圓潤的大眼此時眼角微歙，修長的睫毛巴眨羿動，他微微低下了頭，欲語還休，而李抒澔只是無言的別過了那雙望眼欲穿的眼神。</p>
<p>金英助。</p>
<p>只有他會這樣含情脈脈的看著人，李抒澔是知道的。因為金英助儘管說了一輩子的話，張狂的、令人心悸的，狗屁倒灶的情話，但那些都不及他真正想要表達什麼時，他不說話的樣子；他只是默默的凝望著，用那雙美麗的眼睛邀請對方同行一晌虛狂與春宵。在那個時刻，他的愛才澄澈的彷彿一罈湖泊的水面，而當他們對望著，看著寧靜的水波上逐漸一抹笑靨浮散開來，那是李抒澔曾經最喜歡的表情。但也是因為這樣，他才會義無反顧的，別過那雙如今黯淡的光彩。</p>
<p>他們已經不再是那樣的關係。</p>
<p>他在廚房喝了水，吃了藥，回到房間打開手機螢幕，時間顯示凌晨二點。他看向與金建學的聊天視窗，這陣子他們通話很頻繁，聊的大多是不置可否的小事，說了腳傷與彩排的近況，不例外的有著一樣鬧騰的人們；李抒澔的話語常常在對未來的期待與過去的回憶之間交錯，大抵療傷的人都是這樣；他想望著美國的景色，可金建學說這裡有著世界上最冷的冬天，李抒澔於是說了金英助曾經為了看年末第一場雪，硬把他跩到宿舍附近的便利商店去等，他當時只覺得四肢凍僵而可笑，可金建學終究沒有笑。李抒澔想著他終究是要去美國的，這個空蕩的宿舍對於一條擱置的腿與一顆懸吊著的心靈來說太大了，他想要呼吸名為自由的空氣。</p>
<p>或許他最後累得睡著了，於是現在才將訊息已讀，泛起的疼痛刺激著神經，想來是金建學等他睡著以後掛上的電話。他並不知道為什麼會跟這個看似無多瓜葛的大男孩分享這些事情，何況他也不怎麼逢迎他。</p>
<p>或許他跟本無意講的，也無意回想。李抒澔相信人們所謂好奇都是源於未知，不過是虛偽外邊包裹著的一層糖衣。若將事物如洋蔥一層一層仔細撥開，只剩下空蕩零丁的芯，那麼人們也就失去了對其虛偽而體面的禮節。他無意將他的感情當作他人撥視的工具，然而或許因為是他看到了那雙眼睛絕無此意，甚至無比體貼，真誠，充滿耐心。</p>
<p>他將手機反手扔在床上，整個人蜷縮回棉被裡，他想要休息。出汗的黏膩感薄薄一層覆蓋在冰冷的肌膚上，李抒澔閉起眼睛，再次沉沉睡去。</p>
<p>他終於不再做惡夢了。</p>
<p>※</p>
<p>李抒澔跟金英助交往的過程，按照他的說法大抵就是一個黑色幽默的肥皂劇，不可免俗的有著爛尾的結局。</p>
<p>剛出道時，金英助完美主義的個性帶來壓力太大的後遺症，被好說歹說勸了休息兩個月。但金英助一直有夢，玫瑰帶刺注定不安於室，他鬱鬱寡歡又憤懣不平，天天一顆心懸著七上八下。李抒澔不怎麼會安慰人，只是他看不慣金英助的苦，苦著又不吐，酸苦的仔在心裡簡直就要長成了一顆葡萄樹。於是他想著，他就要逗金英助笑，看著好不容易金英助的嘴角擠了笑，他逐漸得意忘形，便習慣逗金英助笑。</p>
<p>他逗人全憑天分，李抒澔在小聰明上一直是天賦奇才，一點小事也可以被他賣弄風騷吹個遍，講話還愛面子，很快就樂得找著了一個不吵不鬧的滿分聽眾，尤其知道這人悶騷，乾脆一股腦地把生活大小事全倒給他，天天逮著機會就圍著金英助轉。對比他的樂此不疲，金英助的表情則一貫是莫可奈何，彷彿天生栽在一群不成材的弟弟身上。金英助回得很少，聽得倒是誠懇，偶爾還反擊幾句，李抒澔笑他是休養的日子實在無聊。直到有一次他一如既往興高采烈說著趣事卻被金英助一把從門廊拖到門後吻著，吻得濃烈，李抒澔才發現對方在他身上得到的或許不只聊以慰藉。</p>
<p>「我想做的事情做完了。你繼續說吧。」金英助環抱著眼前暈暈呼呼的人，忍不住笑了出來。</p>
<p>「喔……喔。」</p>
<p>開頭的日子很美好，李抒澔看著金英助嘴巴裡的張揚，卻掩飾不住嘴角邊發顫，他看過金英助的眼底是一片溫柔汪洋，撲滿著真誠與直率，他一直最喜歡他的眼睛，迷人而且善良。</p>
<p>金英助歸隊了，李抒澔以為一切終將要順利，船到了橋頭自然要直。</p>
<p>可相愛容易相處難，金英助的愛很浪漫，如同他的格言品生品死。他追求一種天馬行空的放蕩不羈，他愛誰，他便同誰品生品死。他製造了無數的浪漫與驚奇，在兩個人幽會的房間灑滿玫瑰花瓣，玫瑰的香氣直搗李抒澔的腦門；也拉著李抒澔在滿佈星星的夜空下發下誓言，說他永遠會有著小王子的一顆赤子之心，然後數著星星的顆數親吻過對方；他不曾錯過任何一個紀念日，不放過任何一個親吻與說情話的機會，李抒澔永遠羞紅了臉，他的愛應接不暇又猝不及防，於是金英助在對方接二連三的感動中發現，對方低垂紅透的眼，更多飽含不安與慌亂。金英助在他的啞然中漸漸失語，李抒澔給不了他想要的愛。</p>
<p>李抒澔愛他，但他的愛，瑣碎平凡的多。他喜歡兩個人吵吵鬧鬧過日子，擠著一張小床閒聊生活瑣事，偶爾逗弄對方因為工作疲憊的臉頰，或是靜默著，一起蓋著同一件毯子依靠對方肩頭直到睡去。他不需要玫瑰與花束，不需要暴烈與張狂，他滿足於一個自給自足的小窩，一雙環抱著的手臂，與一對昭然若揭的心。於是他依然天天不厭其煩地逗金英助笑，看著金英助的笑微微塌陷，笑裡有兩人掩飾不住的疲憊。</p>
<p>漸漸的沉默代替了愛，獨處的兩人心是空的，愛讓他們若有所思卻又無話可說。他們愛著對方，做著愛，卻得不到對方的愛。如果愛如同吊橋懸臂，那種感覺與互相掐著對方直到窒息沒有差別。</p>
<p>金英助把最後的溫柔交給了對方，李抒澔則下定決心說了分開。</p>
<p>「既然已經是名為最後的謊言，就不要離開了吧。」金英助拉著李抒澔的手看著他，眼神迷離又彷彿執迷不悟，可此刻，李抒澔看不明白金英助的眼裡究竟是什麼。</p>
<p>「……哥你啊，真的……」</p>
<p>李抒澔想笑又想哭，他多麼想上前在金英助的額頭上深深印一個吻，告訴他他真的愛過他，告訴他他有多麼惹人憐愛，告訴他一切都會變好。但他發現顫抖的腳遲遲踏不出那一步，他楞是僵在了原地，看著自己一點點掙脫開他慰留的手。</p>
<p>他離開了。並不知道最後金英助那蒼白的臉與無神的眼，垂落的雙手，究竟是否是真的在哀弔他們過早凋零的愛，或只是對於無疾而終的自己感到失落罷了。</p>
<p>他再也不能知道他最後的意思。</p>
<p>日子繼續，他們練習、演出、生活交集一如往昔，彷彿昨天不曾來到。只是少了偶爾嫌吵的噓寒問暖，以及多了些來自隊友關切的視線。後來，他輾轉的知道了金英助跟呂煥雄開始交往，李抒澔並沒有多餘的想法，他覺得一切都很好，日光依舊照耀著大地，或許那顆遙遠星球上的小王子終於找著了他的玫瑰與約定。</p>
<p>而他就像是散落在天際之中無數往復的星星之一，它曾經鼓動、發光發熱，如同擁有自己的血肉，如今他依舊運轉如昔，只是小王子注定漂流，他離開了那座從此再也不需要點燈的星球，這片天空也已經晦暗很久了。</p>
<p>他依然還是那個李抒澔，巡迴演出的計畫並沒有讓他停下的空閒，他對待周遭一切，依然視如己出。</p>
<p>腿上疼痛難耐，他便穿上厚厚的長褲，內裡纏上繃帶，他吃止痛藥，沒有大礙，他想。但幽暗處的傷口彷彿止不住的忌妒，從瘀血的膿裡生根發芽，滋養茁壯，他的汗越流越多，繃帶於是一圈又一圈的纏繞，疼痛沿著腿肚擴散蔓延，直到膿泡再也支撐不住的泌出血來，他倒在了練習室裡，一切才終於無法回頭。</p>
<p>當他踉蹌倒地時，隊友們亂了手腳，是金建學在慌亂之中一把扶起了他。臉色蒼白的他別過金英助驚愕的眼，兩個人狼狽的走進過道。</p>
<p>李抒澔只想到早一步能讓他離開那難堪的境地。他於是小聲的跟金建學道了謝。</p>
<p>金建學只當他閃了神不小心，正要開口唸他，可情緒在一時緊繃又突然鬆懈之間，李抒澔忍不住拉著金建學的衣服摺邊停下了腳步，他從囁嚅直到失語，終於悶著聲音哭了出來。</p>
<p>金建學沒有看過這樣的李抒澔，扶著肩膀的手不知該擺向何方。</p>
<p>李抒澔停不下眼淚，金建學在緊急包紮處理好後把他安置在角落的長椅上，那裡沒有人經過。等待救護車的時間緩慢難熬，看著眼前抽抽噎噎的人，金建學猜想了幾分，他嘆了一口氣，索性把對方的頭拉往自己胸前靠。無聲的淚水碰到了溫熱的汗衫立刻融入其中，形成了漬痕，布料溫熱柔軟，李抒澔索性大哭起來，濕轆蔓延擴張，鼻水淚水在燙紅的臉上溢出，熱氣彷彿要蒸暈他的臉頰。</p>
<p>「很可笑嗎？我。」李抒澔不敢用正眼瞧向眼前的人，他低頭訕笑了一聲。</p>
<p>「不可笑，只是有點可憐。」</p>
<p>「你才可憐，你明明喜歡著孫東柱卻又不敢說。」</p>
<p>「……傻子。」金建學看著拚命往他身上鑽一頭亂糟糟的黑髮，忍不住輕拍一下唸了一句。「我比你知足的多。」</p>
<p>李抒澔出其不意笑了出來，目空一切的人彷彿一瞬間有了解脫。他忽然覺得眼前的人跟自己有幾分相似，或許他們同為一類，天真的固執犯。他把雙手環抱上眼前狀似彆扭的人。</p>
<p>「借我靠一下，一下就好。」</p>
<p>金建學不再掙扎，他將頭枕上對方的，輕拍著李抒澔蓬亂的髮。李抒澔聽著金建學胸口緩和的心跳，漸漸閉上了眼睛。</p>
<p>他知道自己很對不起金建學，汗衫上大片的水漬與拉扯的摺痕，想著自己現在的樣子一定可笑至極，但是金英助看不到，因此一切都再也沒有關係。</p>
<p>一切遲早都會變好，他想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李抒澔一路做了診斷。醫生說的話他大多都沒聽進去，結局都是一樣的──他被強迫靜養。在外等候的時候他只是靠著金建學的肩膀，無聲的坐在醫院的長廊上。</p>
<p>「……謝謝你陪我。」他硬是擠出了這句話，泛紅的眼還帶著點水氣，他想起早些時候的不堪，金建學的衣服上還有著乾涸的紋路，他推了推紋路的摺痕，想要撫平它。</p>
<p>「休息重要。」金建學扶著他的肩膀，抱緊了一下。像是要把李抒澔僅有的氣力與骨骸都擠出來似的。</p>
<p>他就這樣默默的從巡迴演出的車上賓淪為了強迫療養的階下囚。</p>
<p>當李抒澔返回並告知所有隊友這個消息時，眾人面面相覷。每個人都張口欲言，卻發現連最基本粗淺的安慰與鼓勵也說不上來。</p>
<p>在一片無聲的狼藉中，李抒澔糾纏的瀏海底下的眼不經意跟金英助視線對上，此刻他多想像個影子溶進深淵裡，溶進隊友的囈語裡，卻又不可避免的注意到，金英助笑起來時月牙的印子，如今卻像夜色江上的黑水一般，深不可聞。</p>
<p>那一刻李抒澔似乎嘗到了金英助心裡從不曾對人言說的苦味。</p>
<p>休養的日子百無聊賴，李抒澔被幾番叮囑著不能走動，而他看著眾人黃黃火火繼續練習的樣子，白日被拉長的影子在練習室的壁面上旋轉著，散盡芳華。他置若罔聞，這一切似乎有一點不真實，就像他貼著藥膏的腿關節一樣，就像他跟金英助往昔的那些日子一樣，咤咤呼呼，瘋瘋癲癲。</p>
<p>他無法自拔的想起他們在愛情上從沒有取得共識，他記得就算兩個人抱著對方，卻依然會想念著體溫的日子。就像金英助空蕩的床位，這或許只屬於過往他不在的日子裡的那種思念，卻又在見到對方時感到無比膩煩，他悶聲笑了笑，或許他從不留戀過去，他只是在弔唁一個將死的愛而已。</p>
<p>金英助在離開以前特地過來問了他腳傷的情況，李抒澔故作鎮定，只回了一句：「我會好起來的。」</p>
<p>他低頭不語，李抒澔別過了他的眼神，末了他只是細聲說：「你要好起來，我想念從前認識的那個你。」</p>
<p>李抒澔愣愣地看著他，或許他從頭到尾都是知道的，而他們畢竟曾經相濡以沫。此刻他多麼想哭出來，他也想念從前的自己。</p>
<p>他目送著眾人離開前往美國，餘下的日子是撇下了他的喧騰。他的骨骸停留在了原地，或許還有他漸漸死去的心。</p>
<p>只剩下他獨自一人的時候，他開始有意無意地做起了惡夢，惡夢並不一定總是棲息萬丈之底，更多時候他想起了幸福的軟語，溫存的香氣，快樂的細碎的過往；那些回憶以及回憶中螺旋下墜的殊途同歸。醒來那一刻，他望著上層晦暗的床位隔板。呼之欲出的雙手凝結於稀薄的空氣之間。身軀綣曲翻摺，汗涔涔的手還緊咬著博動的胸口。在惡夢之中他褪去了高傲，呼喊著他的名字，然後醒來，不斷重複著感受那種空寂與孤獨。</p>
<p>於是他開始跟金建學搭上了話，他聊起了自己的故事，是他先拉著對方的，否則他要瘋了。</p>
<p>他意外的發現說出口並不那麼難捱，金建學通常只是聽著。有時候李抒澔不可避免地說了些違心之論，自己帶上了尷尬的笑，但金建學從來只是默默的說了一句：「如果你想哭，就不用笑。」</p>
<p>金建學從不否定李抒澔的想法，也並不帶有辯解的味道，或許是因為他從來不把事情刨根問底，也不戲謔以待。</p>
<p>李抒澔只是悶哼了一聲。</p>
<p>半晌，李抒澔放棄掙扎似的開了口。</p>
<p>「或許我們不是不適合，而是……愛的太倉促了。」</p>
<p>故事說的多了，李抒澔也感到累了。金建學的聲音具有一種蘊水的感性，他想如果他聽得見魚的聲音，那麼這聲音就是魚的歌聲在水裡飄搖的樣子，是水草裡溫柔的棲息地，他喜歡他的聲音。</p>
<p>金建學感覺得到他話語裡的睡意，甚至他聲音裡的磁性就是夢境的引路人，他總是慢慢等到他不支的睡過去，李抒澔甚至不知道對方是否可以聽得到他呼吸平穩上膛的聲音，他開始在夢境裡呼吸。有時候聊的無聲了，他們就也說說日常瑣事，或是一起玩著手機遊戲。他逐漸沉沉睡去，醒來時手機永遠散落在他手邊，臉是乾爽無暇的。</p>
<p>在夜裡他不再失眠。</p>
<p>於是他拉長了白日一個人放空的時間，眼下的他不需要擔憂幾百英里外的彩排與舞台，雖然他想念著他們。腳傷好些的時候他便也一個人偷閒到咖啡店坐著，日頭燦爛，他看路過的男男女女，有些人生百態逗得他發笑，但更常是一個人望著窗外，有陽光的日子城市是不一樣的，朝氣蓬勃，但他其實更喜歡雨落迷濛的時刻，那時候空氣與城市都是倦怠的，路過的行人遮著傘匆匆奔走，而他托手看著窗戶上雨水稀哩的印子，永遠像萬花境一般迷人，於是他習慣聽著屋簷外的雨聲，逐漸入睡。</p>
<p>夜晚的夢裡他開始想念金建學的聲音，還有他稚氣未脫的臉。</p>
<p>電話裡輕聲的音節逐漸浮上了一層曖昧晦澀的思緒，有時候李抒澔講著講著跳脫了框架，有時候拉長了音節，末了卻什麼也不說。</p>
<p>「跟我隨便講講你想說的，什麼都好。」他哄著金建學。「然後，幫我跟隊友們問聲好。」</p>
<p>聽著金建學不知所措的揚起了笑，李抒澔便也羞澀的笑了起來。</p>
<p>直到出發的那一天，他從床舖上起來，打開了窗簾與窗戶，原本悶黑潮濕的房間突然有大把的陽光灑落進來，李抒澔瞇起了眼睛，他聽到鳥兒在電線桿上群聚鳴叫，而風徐徐吹過他的臉。</p>
<p>他坐上了到美國的飛機，到了下榻的飯店，他預備要給大家一個驚喜。結果卻是聰明反被聰明誤，他完全被隊友擺了一道，眾人撲上了他，他忽然發現那一雙雙眼睛都是月牙的印子，而他的笑容是真心以對的。</p>
<p>李建熙笑鬧著跟他說有多想他，孫東柱對著他打著小小的拳頭，像是打著好久不見的招呼。</p>
<p>他轉頭看向金建學，金建學似乎有些不好意思，而李抒澔有點恍惚，他覺得眼前這個人如此熟悉又有點陌生，彷彿自己過去聊著擱著的不是心上這個人。</p>
<p>結束一陣歡愉的鬧騰後，李抒澔回到房間，金建學跟在後面環抱了上來。</p>
<p>「歡迎回來。」他說。</p>
<p>「我回來了。」他握住他的手，回答。</p>
<p>李抒澔看著他，他的眼神迷濛而充滿騷動，安靜的房間裡是潮濕不安的氣息，金建學回望著他，慢慢靠近直到呼吸在他的唇邊，然後吻上了他。</p>
<p>「……為什麼吻我。」</p>
<p>但李抒澔不是用問句的方式詢問。或許當他第一眼看向他的時刻，就明白感情最終走到了這個境地。</p>
<p>「因為我不想再趁人之危，但我又情不自禁。」</p>
<p>「不，你還沒說你為什麼吻我。」</p>
<p>李抒澔望著他，若有所思，然後，他再吻上了金建學，兩個人就這樣吻著，兩次，三次，四次……</p>
<p>「趁人之危這種事，」李抒澔用鼻尖輕碰上金建學的，沒有衣物覆蓋的冰涼溫度透過鼻尖傳達了過來，他苦笑了一聲。「我們是彼此彼此。」</p>
<p>金建學輕拍著眼前李抒澔同樣亂糟糟的額髮，他止步於此，彷彿跟李抒澔受傷那一天並無二致。他要彼此都好好想一想，他說，我不想你也愛我愛得太倉促。</p>
<p>李抒澔沒有回話。或許金建學說的有他的道理，但往往都是陷入愛裡後，才知道自己是掉進了哪個深淵。或許人類只能在輪迴裡反覆學習著並且與悔恨為伴。</p>
<p>他們關上了燈，黑暗中枕著彼此入睡。</p>
<p>在異國的日子是歡快而緊湊的，他們站上一個又一個諾大的舞台。李抒澔踏上堅硬的磚台，他想念著台下那種聲嘶力竭與義無反顧，那是曾經每一個他追夢的日子。他多麼興奮於大家齊力完成一件事情，那是他最有成就感的際遇，他想念著過去果敢的自己。</p>
<p>他最想念過去那個單純執著而無畏的自己。</p>
<p>歲目時節，他們回到韓國，春天是近來可期的。當春天到來，溶雪將隨水流去，化作春晨，喚醒一方萬物。</p>
<p>他跟金建學約好了，到了春天要一起去賞櫻。他來不及與金英助完成的約定，現在他將用另一種形式兌現。</p>
<p>回國後，呂煥雄藉著一次練舞的契機找上了李抒澔，他彷彿一直有種明裡暗裡的害怕，李抒澔是知道的，對他們來說，手心手背都是肉。所以，當呂煥雄終於下定決心時，李抒澔用著溫吞的眼看向他。</p>
<p>「你會怪我嗎？」呂煥雄有點不上不下的問著，開門見山。他手足無措揮舞著過大的手勢哪怕能多一些和解的空間。「我希望你知道，他也用著他的方式，在沉澱自己。」</p>
<p>李抒澔看著他，彷彿隔著玻璃瓶看著一點點凋零的玫瑰花，他想起了曾經小王子造訪了無數個星球，卻順服的愛著那朵玫瑰花──他輕輕捏住呂煥雄的臉頰，向是要把那細緻破碎的玫瑰花瓣給捏回去一樣。</p>
<p>「你擔心我，我又何嘗不擔心你呢？」李抒澔拍著他圓潤的臉蛋笑著說，呂煥雄只是瞪著他那雙清澈欲滴的大眼。李抒澔雙手環抱上了他。</p>
<p>「別忘了有些事情是比愛情更堅固的──比如化石。」</p>
<p>他看著呂煥雄一步步笑顏逐開，彷彿慢幀放映的剪影，他的雙頰沾染上玫瑰的血色。他笑起來時候的臉精緻的像陶瓷娃娃一般，李抒澔覺得這麼美麗的臉，不適合哭泣。</p>
<p>長日將盡，李抒澔偷偷打開了錄音室的門，他跟金英助約好了一起作曲。他望向房間裡用心搗鼓著電子儀器的金英助，他的側臉依然跟他們相愛時一樣，自信、善良而且迷人。他想或許世間萬物最終都帶有一點遺憾，遺憾中帶有一點成全，成全中帶有一點瀟灑。就像冬去終究春會來，現在乾枯的黑色枝葉，會於來年開滿喧鬧的鮮花。</p>
<p>他愛過誰，誰就將烙印在心上成為不會抹滅的記憶。有幸在人生的光譜裡堅持下去的，也就嵌進靈魂裡成為了血肉不可分離。</p>
<p>他走進了房間並輕輕敲下鍵盤上的按鍵，發出了第一個音節。</p>
<p>「我想寫一首情歌。」他說。</p>
<p>金建學在外面的門廊上遮著眼望向澄黃天際，現在仍有點積雪，城市遍染成橘紅帶有點夜色的灰，他期盼著，希望春天的早晨快點到來。</p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>